No se DICE,,, pero se HACE
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: -Edward no me gusta que hables así es impropio hablar de intimidad.  -Oh mi querida Bells entre tú y yo ya han pasado muchas intimidades, PERO SI QUIERES NO SE DICE,, PERO SE HACE.,,, y  de ahí surgirán muchas cosas,,, E&B


N/A

DISFRUTEN,,

¡ATENCION!

Contenido explicito,,, recomendad solo para 17 años en adelante si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad,,, no me hago cargo de quien lo pueda leer

One-shot espero les guste

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer….disfruten

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_

_-__**Edward no me gusta que hables así es impropio hablar de intimidad.**__  
><em>_**-Oh mi querida Bells entre tú y yo ya han pasado muchas intimidades, PERO SI QUIERES NO SE DICE,, PERO SE HACE.,,, y de ahí surgirán muchas cosas,,, E&B**_

**No se dice pero se hace**

Bella estaba frente al espejo preparándose para la cena,, cuando se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba detrás de ella observándola como si fuera un valioso trofeo.

-**Edward que tanto me vez**-Pregunto Bella sonrojándose por aquella mirada que conocía muy bien.

-**Es solo que me encantas y no puedo estar un solo momento en el que no pueda tocarte sentir tu piel cuando te recorro con mis manos, cuando te abrazo,, al sentir como te estremeces con el simple rose de mi cuerpo con el tuyo!**-Dijo Dando le un beso sumamente apasionado a su hermosa esposa.

-**Se que te gusta que te acaricie, y a mí también me gusta mucho que me toques**-Edward le dijo a Bella colocando una mano de ella en la parte más baja de su espalda.

-**Edward no me gusta que hables así-**Le contesto Bella bajando la mirada al sentir como se le subía la sangre sus mejillas-** es impropio hablar de intimidad,**

-**Oh mi querida Bells entre tú y yo ya han pasado muchas intimidades, no entiendo porque te ruborizas si es lo más normal del mundo que una pareja se demuestre lo mucho que se ama, pero si quieres no se dice,, pero se hace, y no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que nos desmostaremos todo lo que nos amamos**-Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios le dijo Edward robando un tierno beso a su esposa Bella,, la cual se encontraba mas que ruborizada ante las palabras de su esposo.

**-Edward debemos ir al comedor,, todos nos han de estar esperando-** Bella trataba de converse a Edward que de salieran,, pero este en lugar de soltarla,, la atrajo más hacia sí,, para ahora darle un beso más apasionado,, tratando de que Bella se rindiera,, Bella tuvo que alejarse para poder recobrar la respiración,, lo cual no impidió que Edward alejara sus labios de la hermosa piel color nívea de Bella,, si no que comenzó a recorrer su delgado y fino cuello de arriba hacia abajo,, para después poder subir al su oído y poder murmurarle algo.

**-Eso no importa,, nos disculparemos,, y cenaremos nosotros aquí en nuestra alcoba,, por favor Bella no sabes cuánto tiempo te esperado,, mi cuerpo te necesita,, compláceme-**Edward lo decía en tono de suplica,, con esa hermosa voz que tenia propia de un hombre enamorado,,,

**-Tenemos tiempo suficiente después e la cena, recuerda que tus padres están de visita no podemos dejarlos esperando eso sería de mala educación, además no quiero pensar en lo que ellos se están imaginado del porque no hemos bajado-**

**-Ellos lo entenderán somos una pareja de recién casados, que no pueden estar mucho tiempo alejados uno de otro, por favor Bells,, quedémonos te necesito tanto, te amo- **

**-Como podría negarme cuando me lo puedes de esa manera, pero podrías avisarles a nuestras familias con una de las mucamas, para que no estén esperando-**Rindiéndose a esa mirada color esmeralda que tanto le gustaba y la hacía sumergirse en un mar se sensaciones que solo su marido era capaz de provocar en su cuerpo,, Edward solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para que pudieran dar el aviso de que su esposa se sentía indispuesta en bajar para la cena, una vez hecho lo que su esposa le pidió Edward nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios,, regreso a su alcoba en donde se encontraba su esposa esperándolo, la cargo en brazos y la coloco en la gigantesca cama ,,con mucho cuidado,, para después acomodarse sobre ella,, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella,,

Por un momento los dos se bastaron con tocarse mutuamente por encima de la pesada ropa que ambos llevaban puesta al menos sentían eso,, Edward era el que no podía ya pensar congruentemente,, así que él fue el comenzó que desprender a su señora de la ropa que llevaba puesta,, para dejar el sujetador negro que tenía Bella,,, Edward se maravillo aun mas al ver el sujetador Bella, en cambio ella se ruborizo,, a pesar que ya habían tenido intimidad, no logro evitarlo,, así que decidió que era su turno,, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo,, cuando lo consiguió,, puedo ver a la perfección el bien varonil y torneado pecho de su marido,, a Bella también le fascinaba el cuerpo de Edward,, ya que al verlo le surgía una gran excitación y deseaba que se encontrara sin prenda alguna,, Edward se encontraba desesperado por ver el cuerpo de su esposa en su total desnudez así que con mucha urgencia casi desgarro el sujetador ,, para poder colocar su boca en uno de los pezones de su esposa,,, y saborear lentamente la fragancia que emanaba de ella,,, Edward nuevamente comezón a recorrer su clavícula para llegar a su oído,,

**-Bella te amo tanto,, no tienes idea,,, ahora tu eres mi vida,,,, no puedo vivir sin,, ti,, sin tu sonrisa,, tu mirada,,, eres el oxigeno que necesito,, tu eres para mí una necesidad,, una droga,, que nunca dejare,,-**terminado de decirlo comenzó nuevamente a besarla apasionadamente impidiendo que fuera capaz de responder,, a esas palabras hermosas,, ella no se quedo con las manos cruzadas sino deprendió el pantalón junto el con bóxer que el llevaba puesto de un solo tirón, para besarse con adoración,, pero sobre todo pasión,, poco a poco ambos quedaron en su completa desnudes,,, solo siendo cubiertos por una pequeña y delgada sabana,, color roja,,, Bella sintió la necesidad de ser poseída por su esposo,,, a cada minuto que pasaba,,,

-**Edward quiero sentirte dentro de mí,, así como solo tú sabes**,,-Bella se lo dijo casi en una orden.

Edward con una sonrisa,, comenzó a separa la piernas de Bella,, para con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla,, ir introduciéndose lentamente,, Bella sintió como siempre esa molestia,, pero conforme pasaba los segundo,,, esa molestia se fue convirtiendo en gran placer,, dándole a Edward la señal de que continuara con el más perfecto baile que el que dos personas formaba un todo,,,

**-Bella eres mía,, y de nadie más,, TE AMO DEMACIADO-**Dijo Edward con la voz ronca,,

**-Si Edward soy solo tuya,, jamás podrías ser de alguien más,,, TE AMO-**Le contesto Bella como fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras,, ambos se daban un beso apasionado, de esos que solo saben a verdadero amor.

… Edward comenzó a sentir que algo se acumulaba,,, a cada movimiento ,,y cada vez lo sentía,,, más cerca,, hasta que de pronto se derramo sobre ella,, dejando en ella su semilla,, Bella sintió un gran placer,, al sentir como el liquido de su esposo,, dentro se ella,,, Edward permanecía casi inmóvil,, pero eso a Bella no le importo,, si por ella fuera pasaría toda la noche soportando su peso,, saboreando el sabroso aroma de su esposo,, y escuchando maravillada los latidos de su corazón..

**-Bella te AMO NUNCA LO OLVIDES-**le dijo Edward derramando ternura en cada una de la palabras, para después salir de ella y poder acomodarse a su lado.

**-Crees que tú me dejarías olvidarlo,,, si me lo recuerdas,, a cada beso,, a cada roce,, en cada mirada,, en una sola palabra,, tú me das todo con solo tu presencia jamás,, podría olvidarlo porque te a cada día TE AMO MAS!**-Bella le planto un beso a Edward,, que estaba maravillado con todas sus palabras,,,-**Quién lo diría el que terminara amándote con todo mi ser, cuando no podía ni verte porque pensaba que tú eras el creador de todo mi sufrimiento y mi desgracia, tú que junto con mi madre y mi hermano habían acordado nuestro compromiso sin que yo me enterará, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este matrimonio fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, ya que ha dado al mejor marido que una mujer pueda tener y gracias a él….. – **Bells tomo la mano de su esposo para posarla en su vientre- **Ahora tengo una razón más para ser la mujer más dicha del mundo- **Edward estaba en estado de shock al darse cuenta lo que su mujer le quería decir mediante sus palabras y el hecho que sostuvieran sus manos en el vientre de esta.

-**No me digas quee…- **Edward no era capaz de formular una palabra de lo feliz que se encontraba.

**Siii amor estoy embarazada,, estoy esperando un hijo de los dos, un hijo que es el fruto de nuestro amor- **dijo Bells con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara de felicidad que mostraba su esposo ante tal notica.

-**Oh Bells me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo,,, que digo mundo del universo entero, gracias,, gracias,, te amo tanto- **Dijo él para besara su esposa con la infinita ternura demostrando lo feliz que era en ese momento.

-**No gracias a ti porque si ti esto no hubiera haber sido posible,-**

**-¿Cuándo te enteraste?-**Pregunto Edward muy curioso.

-**Hoy por la mañana, quería darte la noticia en la cena, esa fue la razón por la cual invite a nuestras familias, pero tú no me dejaste darle la noticia porque me secuestraste para ti solo-**Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-**Siento haber arruinado tu sorpresa, pero soy más feliz porque así los dos podemos dar la noticia-**Dijo Edward con una sonrisa tan grande que le era difícil hablar.

-**Si me encanta la idea, pero me siento mal porque no verán tu cara de sorpresa que tenías hace tan solo unos minutos- **

-**Y yo doy gracias de eso porque no soportaría las bromas de Emmett respecto eso-**Dijo Edward tratando de mantener esas ideas alejadas de el.

-**si tienes razón, jajaja aunque sería muy gracioso, sabes tendremos que organizar otra cena para poder darles la noticia y espero esta vez no me retengas-**dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-**Prometo no retenerte antes de la cena, pero después serás toda mía, entendido-**Dijo Edward en un tono un tanto divertido**.**

**-Entendido ,mmm**** que te parece si pedimos algo de cenar,,,,, muero de hambre jejeje**-Dijo con un mirada de suplica Bella

**-Claro,,, puedes empezar conmigo,,, jaja**-Dijo Edward muy divertido al ver la cara de Bella.

-**No sabes lo tentador que se oye eso, pero temo que será después de que cenemos algo, digo para tener una poco de energía para toda la noche-**Bella solo pudo sonrojarse, y escuchar una disimilada risa proveniente de su esposo,, para después bajar la mirada y ver que su esposo se dirigía fuera de la habitación para traer de cenar a su esposa!

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**¿Digan que les pareció?**

**ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE REVIEW SEA BUENO O MALO,, ESPERO SEAN MAS BUENOS QUE MALOS.**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Salvatore **


End file.
